Sora
Sora – główny bohater gier z serii Kingdom Hearts, a także wybraniec Keyblade'a. W pierwszej części gry oraz w Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ma 14 lat, w drugiej 15. Sora to najlepszy przyjaciel Riku i Kairi, mieszkał z nimi na Destiny Island. Sora jest bardzo przyjacielskim i optymistycznie nastawionym nastolatkiem, marzącym by zwiedzić odległe światy. Jest „pełnym” Roxasa. Jego imię oznacza „niebo”. Opowieść Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Młody Sora pojawia się w Kingdom Hearts BBS jako chłopiec postrzegający kwestię Światła i Ciemności, nawet w tak młodym wieku. Pierwszy raz możemy go zobaczyć w trailerze gry, w scenie gdy walczy z młodym Riku na drewniane miecze. W jednym z trailerów widać Sorę w stroju z KHII siedzącego samotnie na drzewie Paopu. Kingdom Hearts Sora był najlepszym przyjacielem Riku, a zarazem jego największym rywalem. Bardzo pragnął go przegonić. Często walczyli drewnianymi mieczami, a pewnego razu znaleźli tajemniczą, ukrytą jaskinię. Sora powiedział o niej jedynie Kairi, która przybyła na ich wyspę z innego świata. Później bazgrali po ścianach tajemniczej jaskini. Gdy trochę podrośli postanowili odwiedzić inne światy, w tym także dom Kairi. Pewnego razu, przed budowaniem tratwy, Sora zasnął na plaży. We śnie walczył z tajemniczym, czarnym potworem. Obudziła go Kairi, nakłaniając do budowania tratwy. W nocy nad wyspą szalała dziwna burza. Sora bał się o tratwę, więc wyskoczył z domu przez okno. Na mniejszej wyspie, gdzie zawsze się bawili i gdzie stała tratwa, Sora zauważył łódki Kairi i Riku. Wyruszył szukać przyjaciół. Riku stał obok drzewa Paopu i oznajmił, że nie obawia się ciemności. Sora próbował go uratować, lecz nie udało mu się to. Wyzwoliło to w nim jednak moc do władania Keyblade'm. Mógł teraz walczyć z cieniami nawiedzającymi wyspę. Kairi była w sekretnym miejscu. Zdążyła jedynie wymówić imię chłopaka, a potężny podmuch popchnął ją w jego stronę. Kairi przeleciała przez niego - prawdopodobnie wtedy ich serca sie połączyły. Po walce z potworem ze swojego snu, Sora został przeniesiony do Traverse Town. ''thumb|left|177px|Sora w KH W Traverse Town chłopak spotkał Donalda i Goofy'ego, którzy szukali zaginionego króla. W liście pożegnalnym kazał on, im trzymać się razem z "kluczem". Donald zgodził się, by szukali także przyjaciół Sory, więc chłopak zaczął im towarzyszyć. Sora, Donald i Goofy podróżowali po przeróżnych światach i zamykali Keyhole. Nie raz spotkali Riku, który także szukał Kairi. Niestety, Diabolina (Maleficent) wmówiła chłopakowi, że przyjaźniąc się z Donaldem i Goofy'm Sora zaniechał przyjaźni z Riku i Kairi, więc srebrnowłosy postanowił samotnie szukać dziewczyny. Sora, walcząc z Heartless (Bezsercowymi) i zamykając Dziurki od Klucza (tzw. Keyhole) dotarł do Hollow Bastion gdzie Riku odebrał Sorze Keyblade'a. Donald i Goofy, którym rozkazano trzymać się "klucza" odeszli od chłopaka i ruszyli za Riku. Sora mógł teraz liczyć tylko na pomoc Bestii, który szukał w Hollow Bastion Belli. W zamku Sora ponownie stawił czoła Riku. Odzyskał wierność przyjaciół a następnie swój Keyblade. Pokonał Riku, który oddał się ciemności, a następnie został opanowany przez Ansema. Sora pokonał Maleficent, a następnie znów zawalczył z Riku. Odnalazł Kairi, która okazała się być jedną z Siedmiu Księżniczek Serca. Jednak jej serce tkwiło w Sorze, a bez niego drzwi do Kingdom Hearts nie mogły być otwarte. Sora użył Keyblade'a z Ludzkich Serc by uwolnić serce Kairi. Kairi się przebudziła, a chłopiec zmienił się w Heartlessa. Jednak przyjaźń i Światło Kairi odmieniły go z powrotem w człowieka. Następnie wrócili do Traverse Town, gdzie Kairi dała Sorze swój szczęśliwy amulet (Lucky Charm). Sora, Donald i Goofy ruszyli do End of the World - tego, co pozostało ze światów opanowanych przez Heartlessy. Sora pokonał tam Ansema. Chcąc zamknąc drzwi Krainy Ciemności, wreszcie odnalezieni Riku i Król Mickey musieli się poświęcić i zostać po drugiej stronie. Kairi trafiła z powrotem na Destiny Islands - Sora obiecał, że do niej dołączy gdy tylko znajdzie Riku i Króla. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories thumb|left|Sora w KH CoM Sora wyruszył, by odnaleźć Riku i Króla. Pewnego razu spotkał tejemniczego mężczyznę, który pokazał mu Castle Oblivion. Sora, Donald i Goofy, myśląc, że znajdą tam przyjaciół ruszyli by zwiedzić zamek. Jednak, im wyżej młody mistrz Keyblede'a szedł, tym mniej pamiętał. Jego wspomnieniami na polecenie Organizacji manipulowała Naminé. Sprawiała, że Sora zamiast Kairi pamętał ją. Sora parę razy spotkał Riku, któremu również Naminé zmieniała wspomnienia. Sora trafił do Twilight Town - był pewny, że nigdy nie odwiedził tego miejsca, więc nie powinien go pamięttać. Vexen wyjaśnił, ze to jest miejsce, które istnieje po drugiej stronie serca Sory, jednak zanim powiedział coś więcej, został pokonany przez Axela. Axel powiedział, że Marluxia i Larxene zdradzają Organizację manipulując Sorą, by doprowadzić do obalenia Organizacji. Powiedział Naminé, by robiła to, co uważa za słuszne. Sora zostawił Donalda i Goofy'ego w zamku. Na Destiny Islands spotkał Naminé, która chciała powiedzieć mu, kto jest dla niego naprawdę ważny. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na amulet Kairi, a Sora przypomniał sobie dziewczynę. Uciekł ze sztucznej, utworzonej ze wspomnień wyspy, a następnie pokonał Riku. Sora próbował pomóc rannemu przyjacielowi, jednak ten go zaatakował. Naminé przerwała wspomnienia Riku, co doprowadziło do jego upadku. Laxene chciała zniszczyć Sorę i Riku, jednak ten okazał się byc Repliką stworzoną przez Vexena. Sora pokonał Larxene. Naminé obiecała, że przywróci wspomnienia Donalda, Goofy'ego i Sory, gdy przybędą na 13 piętro Clastle Oblivion. Czekał tam na nich Marluxia. Axel chciał pokonać właściciela zamku, jednak ten użył Naminé jako ludzkiej tarczy. Kazał dziewczynie wyczyścić wszystkie wspomnienia Sory, jednak ta odmówił. Sora powiedział, że ma to zrobić. Na szczęście, Replika Riku, czyli prawdziwe wspomnienia Sory powróciły do niego. Następnie ruszyli na 13 piętro, gdzie rozpoczęła się walka z Marluxią. Gdy został pokonany, Naminé zaoferowała, by Sora, Donald i Goofy weszli do maszyn, które przywróciły by ich wspomnienia. Zrobili to i zasnęli. Kingdom Hearts II left|thumb|Sora w KHII Rok później, Sora, Donald i Goofy obudzili się w starej rezydencji w Twilight Town, dzięki Roxasowi. Ich wspomnienia powróciły, jednak nie pamiętali tego, co działo się w Castle Oblivion. Sora z przyjaciółmi ruszyli do miasta. Spotkali tam Haynera, Pence'a i Olette, którzy powiedzieli, że widzieli dziwną postać na dworcu. Podejrzewając, że to Król, Sora pobiegł tam. Pociągiem wyruszyli do wieży Yen Sida, gdzie spotkali Pete'a. Potem Sora spotkał Trzy Dobre Wróżki, które zmieniły stare ubrania Sory w nowy strój oraz podarowały mu moc Red Drive'a - Valor Form. Chłopak ponownie podróżował po różnych światach z Goofim i Donaldem, jednak tym razem walczył nie tylko z Heartlessami, ale także z Nobodies. Po walce z 1000-cem Heartless w Hollow Bastion, gdzie zabił Demyxa, walczył z resztą członków Organizacji XIII. I w ten sposób dotarł do Świata, Którego Nigdy Nie Było (The World That Never Was). Już na początku drużynę Sory zaatakowały Samuraie - a następnie Sora walczył z Roxasem, skrytym w płaszczu Organizacji. Gdy Sora spytał go kim jest, ten odpowiedział: "Someone from the dark". Pod koniec walki powiedział jeszcze "You make a good other", po czym zniknął. Następnie Sora z przyjaciółmi i Królem szukali Riku i Kairi. Spotkali Saixa, który poinformował ich, że Kingdom Hearts jest już prawie gotowe i potrzebują tylko trochę pomocy młodego Keybladera. Przywołał dużo Heartless'ów i zniknął. Później Sora walczył z numerem II Organizacji - Xigbarem. Pokonał go, a następnie znalazł Riku oraz Kairi. Nastepna walkę chłopiec stoczył z Luxordem - numerem X. Potem pokonał Saixa. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku i Kairi ruszyli dalej. Riku wreszcie oznajmił Sorze, że Roxas jest jego Nobody'm. Wreszcie znaleźli Króla i Ansema Mądrego (Ansem The Wise), który chciał zaabsorbować Kingdom Hearts i zamienić w dane za pomocą swojej maszyny. Póżnej pojawił się Xemnas i wyjawił swój plan. Maszyna Ansema wybuchła, zabijając jego samego. Eksplozja prawie zniszczyła Kingdom Hearts oraz ujawniła prawdziwą postać Riku. Sora z przyjaciółmi wyruszyli na walkę z Xemnasem. Pierwszy pojedynek odbył samotnie, w mieście. Następnie lider Organizacji skrył się za drzwiami do Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas używał broni poległych członków Organizacji XIII. Gdy pokonali nr I. wrócili do Altar of Naught, gdzie Roxas połączył się z Sorą, a Naminé z Kairi. Niestety, zanim Riku i Sora zdążyli wejść do portalu prowadzącego do Destiny Islands, znów zaatakował ich Xemnas. Udało im się go pokonać, jednak Riku został ranny. Trafili do Dark Margin, które znajduje się w Krainie Ciemności (The Realm of Darkness). Po rozmowie z przyjacielem Riku zauważył butelkę, a w niej list, mówiący: :"''Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope for our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, Or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, One destiny. :~Kairi Dał go Sorze, a gdy ten go przeczytał otworzyły się Drzwi do Światła.thumb|Powrót Sory na Destiny Islands Już na samym początku Sora został przygnieciony przez Donalda i Goofy'ego, a do Riku podbiegł Król Mickey. Sora jednak skierował swoja uwage na Kairi. Oddał jej Szczęśliwy Amulet, mówiąc: "W-Wróciliśmy!" - Kairi poprawiła go mówiąc "Jesteście w domu!". Podczas napisów końcowych pokazane były scenki, w których Sora odwiedza Sekretne Miejsce i z uśmiechem patrzy na rysunki, które razem z Kairi rysowali. Zauważył, że Kairi dorysowała owoc Paopu i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Później Sora spytał Riku, jak myśli, czym były drzwi do światła. Ten z uśmiechem stwierdził, że to było serce Sory. Nagle nadbiegła Kairi i pokazała im list od Króla. Cała trójka go przeczytała, jednak jego treść nie została ujawniona. ja:ソラ pt:Sora fr:Sora es:Sora de:Sora en:Sora it:Sora af:Sora nl:Sora Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Protagonista Kategoria:Destiny Islands Kategoria:Postacie z Kingdom Hearts